Paradise
by bowtiesandsuspenders
Summary: A warp portal sends Link and Midna to an unknown location. With this place all to themselves, what will happen? Obvious LxM.


**Oh, i had a lot of.....what's the word? Giggles. Yeah, cuz i LOVE the Link/Midna pairing so much. I have a poll on my profile for one-shots, and no-one voted for this one, so I decided to write it. XD (There are 2 other one-shots for Zelda and one for Doctor Who you can vote for, so please do!) I'm not even sure its exactly finished, i just kinda stopped cuz i had to eat dinner. :P but I really hope ya like it, and if you do, please, PLEASE review. I typed this thing over a span of two days, and reviewing will only take you one minute(or more if you wanna give me a lot of love :P). I guess this one is dedicated to my friend Jorge cuz he's going through some hard times and he's like, the only person I know who plays Zelda (and enjoys it...*glares at BFF who gets frustrated with PH*). Ah, okay, i'm rambling again. So, this little thing isn't even that long, but its still really fluffy...except for a part...which you gotta read. Somehow I always can't have a TRULY fluffy story, it has to have some dark parts.**  
**Okay, read on!**

Paradise

By Kitty

"What is it, Link?"

The two adventurers had just obtained the third Mirror piece and Link wanted to head back to Kakariko for an update on Ilia's memory.

"To Kakariko Village, please," he smiled at his companion. Ever since the encounter with Zant at the spirit Lanayru's spring, Midna had been much kinder to Link. He remembered her old sarcastic personality, and it seemed Link just happened to change her. She offered tips and guided him silently throughout his ordeals. He has been though so much for her benefit, so she tried to make it up to him, little by little. Part of that, she figured, was by using her Twili magic to easily transport him around Hyrule.

Without another word, Midna transformed Link into a wolf, and both of them practically dissolved. Link felt like something was tugging at the pit of his stomach as his body, split into pieces, elevated into the portal. When he came back out, however, he didn't see the rocky grounds of the small village, or the mountain that towered above it. Wherever he was, it was truly beautiful.

Midna was just as confused as Link was. "You did say Kakariko, right?"

Link only nodded, for he had taken to exploring this mysterious wonderland. It seemed like a forest, but more than that; much more wonderful than the Faron Woods he knew. The trees stretched on for miles and not far away, the duo could see a small opening where a pond's water glistened underneath the sun. The tiniest breeze was noticeable in this quiet, unpopulated terrain. They had this paradise all to themselves.

She followed the hero, gliding above the greenest grass and floating below the bluest skies. She didn't have to hide in Link's shadow here.

"It's amazing," she marveled. Midna trailed over to the pond, and sat down at the edge. Her hands traveled through the soft grass, and laid back to feel the warmth, closing her eyes. She never thought she'd enjoy light this much. Through her eyelids, the sunlight burned red, though it turned suddenly black when a figure blocked the rays.

Midna opened her eyes to see the upside-down face of Link, smiling down upon her. His face was a little closer than normal, but this only pleased Midna.

"Having fun?" His eyes twinkled.

"Should I not be?"

"Well, we are supposed to be saving the world and all that…but I'm sure everybody won't mind us slacking off," said Link casually.

"Plus," Midna caught on, showing a devious grin, "We're not even sure we know how to get out of here."

"Nor do we know if we want to." Link stood up and strolled over to a tree, where he laid his weapons. Midna sat up, interested. He then proceeded to take off his green cloths, so that he no longer blended in with the scenery. _Not that I was ever really able to take my eyes off him_, Midna thought guiltily.

Now it was even harder to look away, seeing him in only undergarments. And by the look in his eyes, she saw that Link knew this too. He was teasing her.

He made it even worse by glancing first at Midna, then to the pond, and winked at her. Link ran to the water's edge and jumped in, resulting in waves that splashed Midna's whole body. As he resurfaced, Link observed her dripping face scrunched up in anger, which only made him laugh. Midna took this time to get revenge, and summoned a tiny bit of her magic that pelted Link repeatedly. It was Midna's turn to laugh now, causing her to lose concentration on the magic. With a determined look on his face, Link hopped out of the water and sprinted at her, sweeping her up in his arms. At first she didn't protest, but when Link made a U-turn back towards the water, she started yelling and waving her arms in protest before they both flew into the pool.

Midna had never learned how to swim. The water was about six feet deep, and her impish stature left at least two feet where she could not touch the bottom. To make things harder, she had no air and was desperately grasping water, trying to get to the surface. She tried to shout for Link, but she couldn't even hear herself.

When Link noticed his companion had not emerged from the water, he worried a little. Diving back down, he saw Midna floating at the bottom of the pool. Link quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her up out of the water, laying her on the grass.

As far as he knew, she wasn't breathing.

In a panic, Link brought his mouth to Midna's and tried to blow air into her lungs. After three tries, she coughed out some water and gasped frantically. Her eyes opened and she grabbed Link, holding him close to her.

Midna was scared.

So he obliged and rocked her silently to calm her down. Her face was buried in Link's chest and he wanted it to stay that way. He held her tighter, whispering, "I'm sorry," for that stupid prank that went too far.

She looked up at this. "What are you sorry for?"

Link thought this was obvious: "I almost made you drown."

Midna shook her head. "But I didn't. You saved my life, Link."

Her eyes glistened with tears that fell down her face. He didn't want her to cry, so he wiped them away with his thumb, which only made her cry more. Midna usually never showed her emotions around people, and she especially didn't want Link to see.

Midna unwillingly released Link and floated to a tree, sitting down against it, resting her head in her hands.

Link was torn. He so badly wanted to go over to Midna and comfort her, but she broke away from him to be alone. Still, against his better judgment, Link sat down with Midna, leaning on her tree.

She looked up at him, her face still streaming with tears, and both of them found it extremely difficult to look away this time.

"Link…"

"Midna."

He laid his hand on her cheek, and confessed, "I love you."

She had been resisting the urge to kiss him the whole time in this paradise, but it was all worth it. Link took Midna's face to his and their lips met, resulting in a burning fire in their mouths as a sign of pleasure. Midna's body actually lifted off the ground as she fell into bliss, and she almost felt his light passing through her, just as he felt a sudden desire and passion for Midna as shadow entered his body.

Midna's figure elevated still, bringing Link up with her, so that they were level with each other.

Slowly as could be, their lips parted, and Link held Midna in his arms like a baby, cradling her lovingly as he seated himself against the tree once more. They stared at each other for hours, and the sun began to descend behind the forest.

Finally, the moon rose up in the sun's place and created a shimmering light upon the two lovers who had fallen asleep in the nameless heaven. And, when morning came, their first sight was of the one whom they adored most.

Stretching and yawning, Link stood and strode to where his clothes lay. Before he put them on, he glanced at Midna, who smiled mischievously. "Maybe saving the world can wait one more day."

Link nodded, and his eyes twinkled as he returned to her company. The angel, the twilit angel that stood before Link was more beautiful and more stunning than she saw herself as in this form.

All Midna wanted to do for the rest of her life was to be held by her admirer. Her light-dwelling admirer who was more sensitive and tenderer than he let on.

She yearned for Link, just as he craved for her. But somehow they both realized fate had other plans in store…

So they had to make this last while they could.

**See what i mean by me always having some dark parts in my supposedly fluffy stories? Its, of course, foreshadowing... *sniffle*  
I guess i'm just being realistic...? (yeah, cuz Zelda is sooooo realistic XD)  
I briefly thought about making this M rated...tee hee...but, nah. It would be too quick.**

**PWEEEZ, pweety PWEEZ review!!! Everytime you neglect that review button, Link loses a heart. Please, think of the hero. (And no, he doesn't have any fairies, in case you were trying to find a loophole. No potions, Chu jelly, or Milk, either. :P)**


End file.
